The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mona’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in March, 2003, of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar KJ 2001 1855, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Purple Jaqueline, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,310, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Mona was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in November, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since February, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.